The Other Garwin
by The Covenant Girl
Summary: My names Ryleigh Evelyn Garwin. Reid is my twin brother. Im the daughter of the Ipswich, as everyone calls me.
1. Chapter 1

My names Ryleigh Evelyn Garwin. Reid is my twin brother. Im the daughter of the Ipswich, as everyone calls me, not to my face though. My other nicknames are Baby G or Ry. I mostly get called Baby G by my brother and my adpotive brothers (Caleb, Pogue and Tyler). The G in my nickname stands for Girl or Garwin.  
>My looks are the same as my brothers. The garwin genes gave us our blonde hair and bright blue-grey eyes. I love my fingerless gloves and beanie hat, another thing me and my borther have in common plus we just love to piss off Caleb. Dont get me wrong i love him to pieces but Garwins live to piss off the Danvers bloodline.<br>I have the same power as my brother except when i turn 18 it wont age me, at the minute i have to share Reids power until i accend. Reid can choose if i use or not and if someone hurt Ried and the connection between us was open it would hurt me more than him. And vise versa  
>I love all of my borthers except Tyler. I do love him just in a different way. I have loved since he turned 13. When we get our power it like our appenrace changes. Say you were blonde like me, when you turn 13 it becomes nearly white. Also your eyes colour is stronger or brighter. (AN:I made that part up it sounded cool.) His eyes became brighter and his was silky and he looked so hot.<p>

I looked in the mirror. My long blonde hair was curled and pinned to one side with my black beanie hat. I had ripped skinny jeans and my loose open back pink vest top on. My lace fingerless gloves covered my palms. My small shoulder bag was hanger over my left shoulder. It only had my phone and purse in. (See External link for outfit. At the side.)  
>I put on my locket and bracelet. Ihad gotton my locket off Reid and the boys for my 16th birthday and the bracelt as a welcome to the club when i turned 13. I slipped on my knee high sneakers over ym skinny jeans then put on my skinny jacket.<br>I jogged down stairs and found Reid waiting at the door for me.  
>"Took you long enough." He sighed. He grabbed hold of my arm and he used to to take us to the cliff. We ended up near the hummer. We both walked in snyc towards the boys.<br>"What up fellas?" Reid annouced to the boys. They turned to look at us. I ran up and hugged Caleb Pogo and Tyler.  
>"Where were you i stop by to give a lift." Ty asked.<br>"Baby Girl took too long." Reid replied. Ty rolled his eyes at me.  
>"Hey, im still a girl you know. It takes a whlie too look this good." I joked. Ty's husky laughed filled my ears.<br>"Hows the party?" I asked. I peeped over the edge.  
>"Dont know. Just got here." Pouge answered.<br>"Well, hell boys" Reid walked to the edge of the cliff. "Lets drop in." Reids eyes turned black and he jumped.  
>"Oh, Shit yeah." Tyler follwed letting himself fall back.<br>"TYLER!" Caleb shouted. I rolled my eyes. Then jumped off the cliff. I didnt fall on my feet because someone caught me. This time it wasnt Reid it was Tyler. I lookedinto his eyes and he smiled.  
>"Someone had to catch you." He laughed. He let me dropped to my feet then walked off leaving my love struck. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. Pogue.<br>"I wish you would tell him you like him already. Its better than you having moments like that. I think he knows that you like him, else he wouldnt wind you up like that." I heard Pogo we both walked over to Reid and Ty then waited for Cal.

Sarah POV

I stood by Kate while she explained who was who. Then she froze.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"They're here." She was looking over at the top of the small hill. Four boys came over with a girl with them.  
>"Who are they?"<br>"The Sons Of Ipswich."  
>"Who's the girl with them."<br>"Thats Ryleigh. The Daughter Of Ipswich. Also our other roomie."

Ryleigh POV

"Hi Kate." Caleb smiled.  
>"Caleb." She returned the msile they kissed Pogue.<br>"Hey your late." She told Pogo.  
>"Yeah, i had a thing with the family."<br>"Baby Girl took to long." Reid cut in. I slapped his arm and glared. I spotted a blonde girl standing where Kate was. She must be our new room mate. **  
><strong>"This is me and Ry's new room mate Sarah." Kate smiled hugged Pogo by his side. "Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Ryliegh Garwin, Reid-" Kate was cut off by Reid.  
>"Garwin. Reid Garwin." He shook Sarahs hand. "Good evening."<br>"Good evening." She returned.  
>"You know Sarahs my grandmothers name-" This time i cut off Reid.<br>"No it isnt. It was Ryleigh thats who im named after." I turned to Sarah. "Mind my older twin brother we have thoery he was dropped at birth." I felt a light slap on my head from Reid.  
>"Caleb Danvers and you dont birng my grandmother to mind at all." Caleb firlted.<br>"Good. Sarah." They shook hands and that when Kira F***ing Sinder butted in.  
>"Hi Caleb." She tried to act all sexy. Fail whale has landed.<br>"Kira." He strained to smile.  
>"How was your summer?" Caleb didnt answer but she turned to Sarah. "Im Kira."<br>"Sarah."  
>"Oh, right form the Boston public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spenser form a public."<br>"Tell me how does one, become a slut like you." I whispered under my breath. Ty and Reid heard me and laughed slighly with giving it away too much "Why dont you give it a rest Kira."  
>"Why dont you give it a rest." Aaron stepped in front of me.<br>"Back off my sister Abbot." Reid snarled stepping in fornt of me. Protective brother No. 1.  
>"We dont want any trouble Aaron." Caleb stepped in. Protective brother No.2<br>"Im sure you dont." He got into Calebs face.  
>"These posers make me want to puke." I heard Bordy.<br>"Is that right?" I snapped. I was getting angry now.  
>"Hey let it go." Caleb told me. He pushed me back.<br>"I think you owe Kira an apology." He told me.  
>"Actually i think owes Sarah the apology." Caleb replied back before i could. Aaron pushed Caleb back. A new guy stepped in fornt to stop them fighting.<br>"You were being kinda bitchy." The guy told Kira. I felt a weird feeling go through me like someone was using. Reid. I looked at him his eyes were black. then Bordy puked all up Aaron's jock jacket. Me and Reid burst out laughing and Caleb glared at us, so we shut up. Duke voice came through the mic.  
>"Guys Dylan called he saw three cop cars coming down Old Dell Road." Every one started to run. Reid and Tyler grabbedo ne of my hands each to make sure they didnt loose me. Event htogh im older than Tyler. Tyler is the older brother.<br>We came into the woods. Reid had let go but Tyler hadn't he kept a tight grip on my hand.  
>I sat in the fronto f the Hummer with Ty. While the others sat in the back.<br>"Sarah was checking you out Cal." I told him twisting myself towards them.  
>"Thats Bullshit." Reid snapped.<br>"Oh, now dont be Jealous Reid." Pogue joked patting him on the back. Caleb smirked.  
>"My car wont start." We heard form outside. It was Sarah. Ty rolled his window down.<br>"Hop in with us."  
>"I cant just leave it here."<br>"I could fix it for you." Reid shouted.  
>"Reid No." Caleb wanred him but he carried on getting out of the car.<br>"Its not over yet, guys." Reid 'fixed' the car then came over to the drivers sit.  
>"Gotta bolt. Get out." Reid told him.<br>"No, it my car." He retored.  
>"Move over baby boy." Caleb told him and moved over. I lifted myslef up so Ty could sit on the seat and i sat on his lap. We drove off at full speed. I oculd here the cop car coming closer to us.<br>"We gotta pull over." Caleb sighed.  
>"You wanna pullover that will impress Havard." Me and Reid said at the smae time.<br>"Its freaky when you too do that. Ok, what the hell. Lets loose them cut across Marblehead. We migh as well have some fun."  
>"Finally." I smiled at Caleb loosening up. We made our way over to the marblehaed end.<br>"All you ready?" Reid asked. I let my power run free and opened my eyes. Same as the others my eyes were midnight balck. As we went over me and Reid screamed.  
>"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS."<br>We eneded up behind the cop car. We all were laughing. Reid swung around thecar and we made our way to Cal's.  
>I took my key out and slowly unlocked the door. I heard kate and Sarah and Kate talking.<br>"So why do you call them 'The Sons Of Ipswich' and 'The Daughter of Ipswich'. Are they a band or something." I laughed to myself.  
>"I like you. Your funny. Not like all the other stuck up bitches. No. They're supposedly descendants of five families that settled the Ipswich Colony in the 1600's." Kate finish i let the door open fully and the two looked at me.<br>"Hi." I smiled. "And by the way. We are the families who first settled the Ipswich Colony."  
>"Old Money." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Yes Kate we do have money and so do you if you come to Spencer." I walked past and flingged her in the head then grbbed my PJ's. "Im sleeping in Ried and Ty's room tonight. See Ya Tomorrow Bitches." I walked out and headed to my borther and Ty's dorm on the next floor. I knocked on the door and Ty anwsered.  
>"Hey." He had no top on and i was trying not to stare nad it<br>was really hard with his abs. I mean if you saw you would see what i mean.  
>"Hi, where's Reid?" I asked walking in.<br>"Gone for a walk." I sat down on Reids Bed. Ty sat on his. Pogo was right he knew i liked him i could tell. He was trying to make sure his Ab's were see able. I couldnt take this anymore.  
>"Stop it Ty you know i like and you keep doing stuff like this to wind me up." I snapped. He laid down on his bed and laughed. "Its not funny."<br>"It is. I only wanted to check if you did because guess what... I like you too." I looked at him in shock. I found my legs and walked over ansd say on his bed.  
>"Really?" He lifted himself up.<br>"Yes. For years. I never said anything because Reid would of killed me. But then he let slip that you liked me a month or so back and we talked about me and you, i wanted to make sure Reid wasnt lying first thats why i've been winding you up. To see if you crack." He came closer to me. Our lips touch slighly, he pulled away but i pulled him back in. I felt so many sparks between us. It was mad.  
>"Well, well, smile for the scrap book." We heard a very cocky voice. We both pulled away and saw Reid. We both blushed. Reid had taken a picture.<br>"Give it back Reid."  
>"Noo way. Im sending this to the boys."<br>"Dont you dare."  
>"Too late already did."<br>"You Dick Reid." I heard Ty. I was shocked. He never cusses like that maybe the odd shit.  
>"Did Baby boy just cuss?" Reid laughed and joined in.<br>"Shut your flipping faces both of you." He laid down and turned away form us both.  
>A whlie later Reid went to sleep. I was sleeping on my make do bed, when i saw Tyler looking up at the roof. I got up and laid next to him on his bed.<br>"What was up with you earlier?"  
>"Just that Reid messed up what i was going to do."<br>"And what was that." I turned to myside facing him nad he did the same.  
>"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."<br>"Ask me now then." I smiled.  
>"Ryleigh Garwin will you be my girlfriend?"<br>"Yes." Our lips crashed together after we pulled away we slept in each oothers arms.  
>The next day i hung out with Tyler and Reid. We told Reid about us. who boardcasted it to the boys and Kate &amp; Sarah. Little Git. After that we went to Nicky's to play pool and beat Aaron and his boys. Pogue came over to us.<br>"Well well." Reid smirked.  
>"How long you been here?"<br>"A while. Just been playing Aaron and the boys and would you look at that." He pointed over to the barmaid. Time to play the boy are pervs game. They guess what pants she has on . It horrible and not very gentlmen like. They all put their money out and i sat on the table.  
>"Blue Cotton." (Reid)<br>"Pink Lace." (Tyler) I blushed because thats what i had on. I saw Ty smirk out the corner of his eye. He saw what i had on earlier.  
>"Boys that girl hasnt worn panties since she was 12." (Pogo) Reid used and Pogo won.<br>"Oh Ry, Ty." We both looked at Pogue. H made kissing nosie at us. I rolled my eyes and kisse Tyler which made him fake walked off and we played Aaron again and won again, yet do we ever not win. Aaron wasnt paying up and saying that Reid cheated.  
>We went out go back.<br>"Bring it on, man." Reid told them.  
>"He made the shot dickhead. You bet him he couldnt and he did."<br>"Yeah we anit paying you shit, so if you dont like it-" Caleb came out and cut Bordy off.  
>"Whats the problem?"<br>"He bet I couldnt make a combo shot and i did." Reid smirked. Nicky came out and told us to scram. Aaron and his boys did but we stayed out.  
>"What were you thinking?" Cal asked Reid.<br>"We were just playing them." I told him.  
>"Yeah come on Caleb they were sucker for it." Ty backed me up. Reid tried to get passed but Caleb stopped him.<br>"Why dont you quit being such a pussy?" Reid hissed at him.  
>"Im not finished with you yet." Reid grabbed his amr off him and used. Then crushed his arm.<br>"Reid Stop." Reids eyes were pitch balck but i could still see he was angry. Caleb threw him back. Oh ogd the connection is open. As soon as Reid hit the wall i felt pain shoot htrough my body. I hit the the floor. Ty neeled down and rubbed my back while i reovered. I shut off to what they were saying, to recover qiuckier. An other jolt of pain shot through my whole body. I looked up and saw, Reid had been smashed into the beer bottles.  
>"Ty. Go. Help. Reid. Im. Ok Pogo. Will. Help. Me." I choked out he nodded and help Reid. Pogo helped me stand up.<br>"You dick head Caleb, Reid and Ry's conntection was open." Pogue shouted at him. He turned back to me. "Do you think your be able to ride my Bike back to the dorms?" Pogo asked. I nodded. I felt better now. Pogue gave me his key and i turned around to go to the bike. I took out Pogo's helmet and put it, then rode off, leaving the boys alone.  
>The ride back was quiet. I went the country road way so i could calm down. The fresh air and stars all round me. i got back to school and parked the bike where Pogue usually parks it then go to his dorm and post the keys under the door. I made my way back to my dorm and got changed in to my Pjs. My whole body ache. Why was the connection open anyway? Cal should of checked it before he started on Reid and hurt me too. I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.<br>The next day school started. Boring as ever. The only good thing was swin pracice. Im the school champ diver. All of us are water babys. I walked over to the changing rooms with Ty holding my hand.  
>"See you in the pool." He smashed his lips onto mine we pulled away a minutes later to a annoyed Reid. We both rolled ours eyes and i went to change. I walked out into the pool and saw Ty and Reid. I kissed Reid on the cheek and Tyler on the lips. A few mintues later Pogo and Dickhead came out and by Dickhead i mean Caleb.<br>"So what did the provost want?" Ty asked, I glared at Caleb.  
>"Someone told them about the fight at Nicky's"<br>"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid snapped.  
>"You got a piece of glass in your face. Hold on." Pogue pertended to take some glass out and we all laughed.<br>"Girl Garwin , Diving board." I heard coach.  
>"Ok going up." I called back. I kissed Reid, Ty and Pogos faces and give Caleb the middle finger then walked over the board. I felt Tylers eyes watching me. I laughed to myself. I saw Kira wating by the diving boards.<br>"Great,im up against you again." I moaned then walked up the ladder. I reach the end of the board and jump. But something made me my blance and i fell. I never fall. It was impossable. My head hit the ground. I saw someone dive in ang get me. I think it was Caleb. He pulled me back up with Ty and Pogue's help. Reid was clutching his head by the wall. I forgot abut the connection, not my fault hes the only one who can close it. The laid me down on the stone of the pool.  
>"Thanks Dickhead." Im mumbled to Caleb. Ty helped me stand up and i walked over to Reid. We hugged each. We have borther and sister moments like these sometimes, even for something this little.<br>"Can you remeber to close that thing because i dont want you getting hurt." I whispered.  
>"I keep it open so you can use but fine i'll keep it closed unless you want ot use."<br>"Good." We let go and saw the others looking at us. "I cant believe i fell."  
>"Im glad." Caleb annouced and i glared and so did the others. "No i meant so i could help you then you would forgive me about Nicky's."<br>"Its going to take a lot more than that golden boy. You really hurt me at Nicky's." I walked past them and into the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

.The next day it was swim practice again. I slipped on my pink and white swin suit. I forgot my school one, oh well im coaches fave so he'll let me off. I walked into the pool and i went to the usual place where all stood.  
>Tyler came out first and i ran up to him and he caught me. I warpped my legs around his waist and kissed him until Pogue came out.<br>"Baby Boy stop sucking Baby G's face off." Tyler put me down. "And since did you become so much like Reid. I thought you would of be sweet and romantic not kissing her face off at swim practice." Pogue walked past us.  
>"Maybe hes right, we shouldnt do this in public." Ty spoke quietly.<br>"Hey it doesnt matter. It shows that im taken right and your kill any one who trys to get me." I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. He smiled and took me hand and put his and mine together and kissed me cheek. We walked over to our place where Pogo was and stood waiting for Reid and Dickhead (Caleb).  
>Caleb has been trying to say sorry to me all day and it was really annoying but when he followed me to my dorm i though him up the wall. He wasnt happy about that.<br>All of us were cheering Pogue on. He reached the 3 length and finished and won, he was the first one to finish. I stood by Caleb while Tyler and Reid leaned on the wall being lazy gits. Chase came and joined us.  
>"Caleb, Ryleigh." He smiled. He creeped me out a bit.<br>"So your swimming with me in freestyle."  
>"So they tell me." He replied back to Dickhead. He turned to me. "What do you swim Ryleigh."<br>"I dont swim i dive. speaking of which, im aganist Kira now so bye." I walked off and saw Kira waiting by the boards.  
>"Not going to fall again are you, Slut." She laughed. I ignored her and climbed up. I slowly stepped out on to the board and jumped. I did a two back flips then landed in the water. Perfect. I swam back to the boys and Reid helped me up.<br>Caleb and Chase were about to swim. They both dived in and did an length then swam back but last minute Caleb hit his head. My sister part of me kick into boot and i jumped to help Caleb with Chase help we got him back out of the pool. We laid him down. His eyes opened slowly.  
>"Thank god your awake Cal you scared me." I didnt feel angry with him anymore and i hugged him and he wrapped his weak arms around me.<br>"You ok man?You hit your head pretty good." Pogue asked.  
>"Good job Baby G and Chase were there before you sucked up the pool." Ty expalined.<br>"He also whipped your ass." Reid smirked. I rolled me eyes around him.  
>"Forgive me?" Caleb asked.<br>"Yeah, your my big overprotective brainless thick brother No. 2. Reids No.1 because his more stupid." I laughed. Pogo, Tyler, Caleb and Chase joined in while Reid glared at me.  
>Me, Caleb and Pogo stood out in the rain. We were going into the office to find out more about Chase. Cal said his were black in the pool, so were like the scooby doo gang coming to snoop around for clues. Cal got off the phone with Sarah.<br>"What did she say about Kate? Why isnt she calling me back?" Pogue demaned.  
>"I told you shes pissed at you give her a few more days and your be all lovey dovey again." I told him. Pogue and Kate had fallen out over Chase. He was jealous him.<br>Cal and Pogo hoped over the fence and then helped me over. We ran towards the door Pogo held my hand making sure i didnt fall of trip. Caleb used to open the door and we went inside. We walked through the doors slowly.  
>We found the records room and started to look through the files, looking for Chase's. Cal found it.<br>"Car crash? Its say Chase's father just lost control."  
>I looked at his birthday.<br>"His real name is Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July 14th 1988. The Collins adpoted him after his mother died when he was two years old." I looked up at Cal his was thinking.  
>"When did you say his birthday was."<br>"July 14th."  
>"Thats the same day his adpoted parents died."<br>"Whta year was he born?"  
>"1988."<br>"They died on his 18 brithday."  
>"So what does that mean?" I asked. We heard foot steps. I slammemd the draw shut taking out his file. We used to float our selves to the roof and stayed there. The graud came in looked around then walked out again. We slowly put ourselves down again.<br>We walked through the halls again Caleb was muttering Goodwin Pope.  
>"Agnes Goodwin Pope. Thats where i've heard it before."<br>"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked.  
>"The Book Of Damnation. They used to call her Goody Pope. Do you remember her?"<br>"I havent looked at the book since we were kids."  
>"I remember." I cut in.<br>"Call Reid and Tyler, Ry." Cal told me. I took out my phone and texted Reid.

_SOS Bring Tyler to the barn __  
><em>_Love Baby Girl XxX_

I put my phone away and we walked out locking the door behind us.  
>"Baby Girl, Go with Pogue on the bike." Caleb told me. I nodded and Pogo passed me my helmet. I had my own helmet for Pogue's bike because i ride with him a lot and im the only one he trusts with his 'baby'. I hopped on the back of the bike. Pogue started it and went towards the barn.<br>Tyler pulled up as we did and i wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>"Whats this for?"<br>"I missed you." I whispered. Hel et go and kissed me. I laced our hands together and we went inside the barn and down the trap door towards our celler. We each went our places. I sat at where a Putnam would sit because Reid filled the Garwin place. Pogue explained every thing to the two of them. Caleb came down after that.  
>"I told them everything. About the darkling what we found in his file."<br>Caleb walked to his place. He used to take out the book and his moans at us for using, jeesh. We sat down and the circle of fire lit up around the flaoting book.  
>"Its a list of names who brought charges agnaist John Putnam and his family dur it the Salem witch hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow to Jacob, Mother to Hagen."<br>"So what?" Reid asked.  
>"She claimed that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams." I took over and Caleb looked at me. "I know about this theres the whloe story in the book. I've read it when i was 13."<br>"After she was widowed, the book also records births and death during the Damnation. Goody Pope's husband died June 4th 1692. Her son Hagen was born April 11th, 1693. Thats 10 months and 24 days later."  
>"If what your saying is ture and Hagan Pope was the bastard son of John Putnam then the fifth bloodline didnt end in Salem."<br>"Chase is one of us." I said quietly.  
>"Thats Crazy. He cant be." Reid spoke.<br>"The night after the party at the Dells someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again."  
>"I felt it then." Pogue told us.<br>"See i told you._" _Tyler told Reid. "I felt too_."_  
>"When you said it wasnt you, were you lying?" Cal asked Reid.<br>_"_No." He glared.  
>"He telling the truth i would of felt it through our bond, Cal." I cut in but Caleb ignored me.<br>"You swear?"  
>"I swear...<br>"Then it was him." Cal's phone went off. From the sound of it. It was Sarah. "...i want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there." He put the phone down.  
>"Hes put a spell on Kate."<br>"What are you talking about? What kind of spell?"  
>"Creation. Spiders." Pogue was fuming he stood up and was head for the door. "DOnt do anything until we know what he wants."<br>"Were talking about Kate." He shouted and ran out.  
>"POGUE." Claeb shouted but he was gone. "Go take Baby Girl to the dorms dont let her out of your sight. Ried keep the conection closed he can use it against you. Baby Girl do what isay and odnt argure for once. Im going to see Sarah." I nodded and we all walked out of the abrn. I hopped in the back. Reid dorve and Tyler came in the back with me. I leaned into him and he held me close.<br>"Ty, im scared. I should of know what was happening. Thats why i stay in a dorm with Kate incase anything happens i can protect her and i didnt Pogo is going to hate me now." I cryed.  
>"Pogue doesnt hate you. You couldnt see this was going to happen." He kissed my head as we reached the dorms. I had one boy on each side as we walked through the halls to the dorms. I sat on Tylers bed, Reid hugged me while Tyler sat on the end waiting for Caleb. Tylers phone rang. It was a text from Caleb.<br>"Pogues in hostipal. We need to go." Tyler told us. He grabbed mine hand tight. Kate now Pogue. This whole thing was a mess. When i see Chase im going to kill him and i wont need to use. I mgoing to kill him Garwin Girl style.  
>We waited out side Pogue's room while he talked to Caleb. Reid was fuming. He had his arms corssed and was tapping his lip. He does that when he angry or being cocky. This time it was angry. I put my head on his shoulder. He noticed and uncrossed his arms then wrapping them around me.<br>"I hate this, what did we fucking do to him." I snapped.  
>"Nothing. We did nothing but his jsut a power greedy git nad we're going to kill him." Caleb came out.<br>"How is he?" I asked.  
>"Pretty Bad."<br>"Where's Sarah?"  
>"Waiting room."<br>"I say we all go after Chase. Right now." Reid said staring through the window of Pogues room.  
>"Its not going to be that easy. You guys stay here with Pogue call me if there's a change." Caleb told him and walked out.<br>"Reid open the connection please i wanna wake up Pogue."  
><em>"<em>No, i will. For once i agree with Golden Boy connection stays closed. Come on." The three of us walked in and Reid used to wake up Pogue. I sat odwn next ot his bed.  
>"Pogo. Im so sorry you and Kate wouldnt be here. I if i kept a closer eye on her." I cryed.<br>"It... Wasnt... You ... Fault... You... Did... What. You... Could... I Would... Never Blame You. Your... My little... Sister." He craoked out. I held his hand and kissed his cheek. He gave a small smile. "One Thing... Sort... Out... My Bike... You Can... Have It... Im Getting... A New...One." I nodded and kissed his cheek again...


	3. Chapter 3

I walked by Sarah's side as we walked down the stairs at Danvers Manor. It was Cal's birthday. Tonight at 11 : 12 Caleb would ascend and get his full powers.  
>My dress was different to Sarah's. Her was long and ivory. Mine on the other hand was red and short and had a puffy skirt. Caleb saw us and looked over at Tyler i htink and montioned him over. I couldnt really see but Tyler came form behind the wall and he saw me. His eyes went wide and he stared at me.<br>We reached the bottom and made our way over to them. Aunt Eve was there aswell. Sarah kissed Calebs cheek while i went over and said hello to my Aunt Eve. It was rare that she wasnt drunk and i wanted to make the most of it. Aunt Eve was my fave aunt out of the Covenant mothers. I even had her name as my middle name. She patted me on the back.  
>"You look amazing, Ryleigh." She whispered. I pulled away and walked up to Tyler he was still staring at me. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly my legs felt warm. I looked down and saw that my dress was longer. Reid. I looked at my twin brother.<br>"Really Reid? I wear things like this all the time."  
>"It wasnt me." His eyes looked at Caleb. I spun my head around to look at Caleb, just as his eyes turned normal again.<br>"Caleb." I growled.  
>"Your my little sister too. It was way to short." I felt my legs go cold again. I looked back at Tylers face, his eyes were black. He changed it back for me. I smiled and kissed him. I dont know what it was but he looked even hotter with Black eyes.<br>I sat in the back of the hummer while Cal said goodbye to Sarah.  
>"Baby Girl." I looked up at Reid in the mirror.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Tonight as soon as the moment Caleb ascends i want you to go and find him. Take the hummer. You know first aid and everything and your still stornger even without ascending."<br>"Your just going to said me off into a bloody battle field. Lovely brother you are."  
>"We promised Caleb we would stay with Sarah and not follow him but he never said you." Ty butted in. I nodded.<br>"Ok, Fine." The door opened and Sarah hopped in. Cal leaned over her kissed my cheek.  
>"Stay safe Baby Girl." He told me. I nodded.<br>"Dont worry i'll only get drunk and end throwing Reid into the river near the school... again." I added. Caleb chuckled at me then closed the door.  
>We arrived at the dance. Tyler and Reid were on each side of me and Sarah. Tyler held my hand tight as we walked across the grass over to the school.<br>Later that night we rang Caleb. Reid was on the phone to him.  
>"Yeah sure." Reid turned to give Sarah the phone but she wasnt there. Oh Shit. "Caleb we have a prombelm shes gone." Reid put the phone down. "The line went dead."<br>"She was right here. Where could she have gone." Tyler started to panic.  
>"One word. Chase." I snarled. "Come on we better look around she might of gone to the toliet or something."<br>We looked every where for Sarah. I even asked Kira if she'd seen here. I met the boys outside.  
>"Nothing." I sighed. Tylers watch started to beep. 11 : 12.<br>"Happy Birthday Caleb." The three of us mumbled.  
>"Baby Girl. Get going." Reid told me. I nodded and Tyler passed me his keys to the Hummer. I kissed on the lips then ran to the Hummer, it was hard in high heels. Soon as i got in the car i Used to change my dress to jeans, a top and converses. I turned the key and the Hummer started up. I began to drive to the barn.<br>When i pulled up i saw figure of a woman. Aunt Eve. She wasmaking her to the house when Uncle Will was. I followed her.  
>"Aunt Eve." I Called. She turned around and i ran up to her. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Caleb wont surive on his own. Will needs to will him his power."  
>"Caleb said no."<br>"Caleb doesnt know what he wants. He needs help."  
>"Ok, come on."<br>I held her hand as we walked up the stairs of the old Danvers colony house. Gorman saw us.  
>"What are you doing here?" He snapped. Gorman was a very moody man at his old age, looking after his bestfriend that was dieing because of the power was hard for him.<br>"Calebs going to die and we need Uncle Wills help." I said to him. I walked past with Aunt Eve walking behind me. She gasped when she saw Uncle Will and so did i. Her looked so old and tried. His eyes flicked open. I left them to talk. Gorman came over to me.  
>"Whats going on Ryleigh?"<br>"The fifth bloodline didnt die. Hes here in the barn with Caleb. Hes ascended and has his fathers power. Calebs going to die if Uncle Will doesnt Will him his power. We cant loose Caleb. We all would be lost. And he wont let anyone help." He nodded and walked off. I heard lighting and crying. I walked back into the room and saw Aunt Eve crying on the arm on the chair. He was gone and Caleb had his power. I looked out the window the window and saw two people fighting. One was thrown into the barn and i hoped that it wasnt Cal.  
>I ran down the stairs and out the front door through the field. The barn was on fire. Someone was carrying a girl in white dress. Caleb and Sarah. I ran over Caleb had put Sarah on the wagon so i hugged him.<br>"Ryleigh." He said in shock and wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Your dad he willed you his power." I sobbed. "Hes dead Cal, His Dead."<br>"It was my mom wasnt it?"  
>"Yes. Dont be angry with her she saved you."<br>"I know and im not. Can you check Sarah for me." I nodded and let go of him. I looked over at Sarah she had a cut on her arm. i looke towards the Hummer and made the car open. The first aid kit flew out and came over to me. I took out a msall bandge and tied it around her arm after cleaning it.  
>"She'll be fine. Im going back to the school. Love you Cal." Ik issed his cheek and walked back to the Hummer and started to drive back.<br>I parked the Hummer and saw Reid and Ty sitting on the steps of the school. Iran up to them, they saw me and stood up. I hugged both of them.  
>"Calebs fine and so is Sarah." I shouted happy.<br>"Thank god." I heard Ty and Reid.  
>"Everything can go back to normal. Pogue will come home him and Kate kiss and make up. Sarah joins the posse and we go kick Abott's butt at pool at Nicky's." I let go. I Used to change back into ym dress.<p> 


	4. SQUEL INFO !

I know this is short but there is a squel up now called The Aftermath.


End file.
